This invention relates to a bed construction for use by the bed ridden or semi-invalid and is designed to eliminate the use of conventional bed pans and also allow patients, if they are able, to wash themselves and even take a bath in the bed itself.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a bed which can be adjusted to allow the patient to use the toilet without having to move the patient to insert a conventional bed pan. It is a further object to provide a toilet associated with a bed mechanism which can be flushed without manual removal of the receptacle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mattress with a movable section to provide a V-shaped opening beneath the patient to allow the patient to relieve him or herself and at the same time automatically energize a source of water to flush and cleanse the receptacle beneath the V-shaped opening.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a bed and an attachable wash basin with hot and cold running water to allow patients to wash themselves.
Still another object is to provide an auxiliary frame for a bed which frame has a water impervious cover of rubber or the like and which defines a tub on the bed to allow patients to bath themselves from a source of hot and cold running water attached to the bed.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.